


[Podfic]  A General State of Affairs

by kansouame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Clones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mission Fic, Mistaken Identity, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary:  Determined not to fail his latest mission, Iruka sets out to deliver a vital scroll to General Hatake Kakashi of the Third Division.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  A General State of Affairs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A General State of Affairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257712) by [Caeseria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/pseuds/Caeseria). 



> Download Podfic [A General State of Affairs](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uu66nzrdshet4y7/00_A_General_State_of_Affairs.m4b)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/2afr6ucb3a5b40o/general_cover.jpg)

Title: **A General State of Affairs**  
Author: caeseria  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Naruto  
Rating: NC-17 (explicit)  
Pairing: Kakashi/Iruka  
Length: 1h 15m:57s  
Author's Summary: Determined not to fail his latest mission, Iruka sets out to deliver a vital scroll to General Hatake Kakashi of the Third Division.  
Author's Note: This story is set shortly after chapter 535 of the manga, where Iruka fails in his mission to persuade Naruto to stay on the island turtle.  
Text version: [A General State of Affairs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/257712/chapters/402314)

Download Podfic [A General State of Affairs](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uu66nzrdshet4y7/00_A_General_State_of_Affairs.m4b)

Recorded for chromatic_podfic challenge on DreamWidth


End file.
